A New Beginning
by dutchtulips
Summary: R/Hr. At the Burrow, it's Ron and Hermione's wedding day! Ron reminisces. Also a songfic to everyone's favorite R/Hr song - "At the Beginning." In the fluff mood? By all means. ;-)


**SD ~ **The Dream Team are ownership of Doña Rowling. C'mon, people - I'm not smart enough to think all of that up by myself! "At The Beginning" is by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. 

**AN ~ **It's been a long time since I've done a fanfic, hasn't it? Writer's block sucks. Now you know why Jo has taken so long with Order of the Phoenix. ;-) But as long as Ron/Hermione reigns supreme (and that's forever), you'll never see the end of me!! enjoy ;-) 

Dedicated to Gillian, my partner-in-crime. You are the best shipper pal! ;-) 

*** 

**A New Beginning**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

*** 

The walls were still orange, twenty-two year old Ron Weasley had noticed when he'd pushed open the door to his old boyhood bedroom the night before. He hadn't expected the bedroom to look very much the same; after Ron had graduated from Hogwarts, left home to study abroad for Auror training, he'd figured his mother would have attacked it with her feather duster, broom, and wand, to get it as spiffy as she'd nagged at him for years to do himself. 

But as Ron Weasley stood in the middle of the bedroom that morning, nervously in front of the mirror as he dressed for the very eventful day ahead of him, he realized how little the room itself had changed. Though some of the Chudley Cannon posters had been taken from the wall - by Ron himself, to his new apartment -, the bedroom still pretty much looked just as worn-in, casual, and somewhat cluttered, as he'd left it. And as he thought to himself now, that was the way Ron liked it. So many good times had taken place there. . . 

Ron's hands abandoned his collar as a sudden thought occurred to him. His eye had caught the hastily made bed in the mirror behind him. _I remember. It was the summer after fourth year, and I was scared to death that Hermione might not be coming to spend the holidays with me. I probably wrote her a thousand times, each time worried that she might have already gone off to Bulgaria and wouldn't get my letter._

__

__He turned around now, lost in the memory. Slowly Ron walked towards his bed and sat down on it, absentmindedly stroking the empty place beside him with his hand. _And I was sitting right here, on my bed with my back to the door, feeling pretty depressed. . .because she hadn't answered any of my letters, and I thought she'd just completely ignored me altogether. . .and then. . .I heard her voice. From behind me, softly calling my name. Then she came and sat down next to me - _Ron now patted the bedspread on the empty spot - _and I looked up at her. . .she was smiling. . .and then I. . .I kissed her. . ._

__

__"Hey, mate? Mind if I pop in for a bit?" 

Ron was immediately jolted from his reverie. He looked up towards the door, where he saw Harry poking his head in. Obviously it had been him who had spoken. "Oh hi, Harry. Didn't know you'd gotten here already. It's still early." 

The jet-haired young man grinned and opened the door wider, walking into the room. He stopped in front of Ron, who was still sitting on the bed. Harry was still smiling. "So. . .how're you doing?" 

Ron looked up, and rose from the bed, walking over to the mirror again to finish adjusting the collar and tie on his dress robes. "How do _you_ think?" He said, allowing a nervous grin. 

Harry suddenly appeared behind him in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it down. "Hey, don't tense up. You're going to be just fine down there." He caught the redhead's eye in the mirror and beamed. 

"Yeah, I, er, I really hope so. . ." Ron murmured back. "I just. . ." He stepped away from the mirror, turning to face Harry. "I just can't believe this is actually happening. . .I mean, I'm back at the Burrow. . .for my wedding!" He paused, dropping back down to sit on the bed."Really, I just can't believe I'm marrying her, mate. Can you?" 

Harry faced his best friend, a sparkle in his intense green eyes. "Actually. . .I can't say I'm at all surprised, Ron." When he saw Ron blush slightly, the jet-haired young man grinned, and decided to elaborate. "You remember, I was that silent third wheel. The best friend. I knew everything. With the way you two were around each other. . .I could tell how deeply you loved her. And she you." 

Ron grinned back, a little embarrassed. "Really?" 

"Without a doubt, mate," Harry replied with a wink. He turned back to the mirror to adjust the cuffs on his dark green dress robes. "Without a doubt." 

With his mind racing, Ron watched his best friend attune his wardrobe, and only was brought back to reality as Harry turned towards him again, reaching forward. "Here, let me give you a hand." His fingers gripped the neck of Ron's black velvet dress robes. "You missed a few buttons, you nervous wreck." He grinned. "Good thing I'm your best man, around to take care of these things. Otherwise you'd be a hopeless case." 

"Ha, ha," the redhead replied sarcastically. "Everyone's a comic." 

There was silence for a moment after that, as Harry helped Ron get the buttons of his collar in the right holes. Finally the jet-haired young man spoke, fracturing the quiet. "So. . .what were you thinking about, just right as I came in?" 

Ron looked at him. "What makes you think I was thinking about something?" 

Harry smirked. "When I find someone staring dreamily out into the void with a big smile on his face, usually that makes me believe he's thinking about something." Pause. "Or _someone_." 

The redhead beamed bashfully, and was quiet for moment before replying. "About that summer, after fourth year. .. when me and Hermione first kissed, and. . .I guess, about everything we've been through with each other. Our whole lives we've spent together." 

At this Harry gave a joyful grin. Finishing Ron's collar for him, he stepped back, and cross his arms over his torso. "Yeah, yeah, I reckon you would be reminicing at a time like right now." 

Suddenly the redhead smiled wider, his thoughts jumping back into the past. . ._his _past, with Hermione. . . 

**"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is -- it's Devil's Snare!"**

****

**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**

****

**"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. . .what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and damp -"**

****

**"So light a fire!"**

****

**"Yes - of course - but, there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

****

**"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

****

****

**"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione."**

****

**"Yeah," said Ron, "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis -- 'there's no wood.' _Honestly_."**

****

****_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming of what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Ron, still grinning at this memory, looked back up to Harry. "Couldn't ever forget what a big brain she was back in school, could we?" 

Now standing back in front of the mirror, getting his boutonniere pinned on, the jet-haired young man chuckled, nodding in agreement. "What I remember most is how you always teased her about it." 

"I know." Ron laughed. "But secretly it was what intrigued me most about her. . .she was so smart, and not afraid to show it," his voice had gone softer now, "and the bravest girl in the world. . .never once did she back down from what she believed in, or let anyone else bring her down." He paused for a moment, glancing back over at Harry. "I'd never met anyone like her. She captivated me." 

Harry smiled good-naturedly in response. "You know, when you talk about that, it makes me think of how protective you were over her. When you stood up for her those countless times over the years, you were really letting your true colors shine through. You loved her so much. . .and it showed." 

Ron's gaze drifted off again, smiling at his best friends words. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. . ." 

**"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger --"**

****

**The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy'a last words, Ron had lept off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.**

****

**"Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands --"**

****

****_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Live is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

__

__"Earth to Ron Weasley, please come in." 

The redhead blinked and looked up, to see Harry was holding a carnation out to him. "Here's your boutonniere, for your lapel. Or would you rather me do it, so you can go back to dreamworld?" 

Ron rolled his eyes amusedly and stood up, tugging at his collar as he tried to find the buttonhole for the flower. As Harry moved to make room for the redhead next to mirror, Ron joined him. "Have you got the ring?" 

Smiling at his best friend in the mirror, Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out the small, gold wedding band, reached over, and placed it into Ron's outstretched palm. "Of course. You'd have me by the throat if I didn't." 

The redhead chuckled, closing his fingers over the band. Simultaneously he checked his watch, feeling his heartbeat racing again. "It's. . .it's almost time." 

Darting a quick glance at his own watch, Harry looked back up at his best friend, who had now returned to his former anxious state. Giving him a friendly smile, he replied, "Ah. So it is. You remember your vows, right?" 

Ron nodded. "Surely," he replied tentatively. 

"And you've got the ring." 

Ron put his hand into his pocket, letting the ring drop there inside. "Safely tucked away," he replied, giving his best friend a watery smile. 

"Then we're good to go." Harry gave a reassuring grin, and a friendly rap on the shoulder to Ron. He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Probably at my wedding I'll be just as nervous as you. But after seeing how happy you've been these past few days, as it drew closer and closer. . .I get overjoyed at thought of it. Like a preview of coming attractions. If this is how getting married feels, I can't wait." 

The redhead beamed at his best friend. "It is. It's the greatest feeling in the world." At these words Ron turned to his window, where he could see out in the backyard, in the orchard, where the wedding party was gathered, awaiting its two stars to make their appearances. "I mean, I can't remember a time anymore when I _didn't_ love Hermione. . .I just know that the way I feel about her now is something I never want to stop feeling the rest of my life. . . ." 

**"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"**

****

**He let Harry keep watch for the carriages, however, and spent the next few minutes craning his neck over the crowd to try and see what Krum and Hermione might be up to. They returned quite soon. Ron stared at Hermione, but her face was quite impassive.**

****

****There was a tap on the door and, as it creaked open slightly, Mr. Weasley peeked his head in, wearing an ear-to-ear grin. His eyes held a proud sparkle as they fell upon his youngest son, and to Ron and Harry he said, in a bubbly voice, "Are you ready?" 

Ron jerked out of his daydreams and shot a glance from his father and then to Harry, feeling his nerves shaking. Obviously they were waiting just for him. Slowly he turned away from the window and took a step for the bedroom door, grinning slightly and saying, "As ready as I'll ever be."****

****

****Harry fell into step beside his best friend as they followed Mr. Weasley downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door, where Ron could see the wedding guests brimming through the trees, as he and Harry made their way into the orchard, where the wedding was to be taking place. 

The redhead's breath was coming faster in his lungs, his nervousness reaching a new fever pitch, as he made it to his place at the altar. Harry, who was standing beside him as best man, gave him a reassuring smile and nod, but Ron still could not get his nerves under control. He found himself daydreaming again as he waiting for the wedding march to begin, thinking of none other than his one and only Hermione. 

**"Only I can't see any hope. . .nothing will have changed."**

****

**"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."**

****

**"Oh Ron!"**

****

**Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. **

****

****Ron beamed to himself. _Oh, was I so lucky to have found you, Hermione, _he thought to himself. _You made me feel things and think things I never dreamed I would. You opened up a whole new world for me, making me feel I was more of a person than I ever thought I could be. You. . .you saved my life, Hermione._

__

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_****

****_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Live is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_****

****

****At that moment, the music began, and Ron felt his heart leap into his throat. And as the wedding guests turned in their seats to get a view of the aisle, he knew the moment had come. At last, it was finally time. The aisle seemed to yawn up at him as Ron fastened his eyes upon it; feeling more anxious and happy than he ever had in his entire life. A few moments had passed, and then - she was there. 

His breath caught in his lungs, choking him, as Ron caught side of his beloved. At first he almost couldn't believe it was her as she made her way slowly up the aisle, coming closer and closer to the altar. Her beauty was overwhelming in her bride's outfit, which consisted not of dress robes, but she had consented to a Muggle dress instead - a long, silk, pale purple dress with a lilac-print trim at the bodice. Her long, nutmeg tresses were down, trailing beautifully over her shoulders, and adorning a crown of fresh, white daisies. She was wearing the most gorgeous smile Ron had ever seen on her face, as she at last finally joined his side at the altar, cradling her bouquet in her hands. 

And at that moment, there could be no one else in the universe who loved Hermione Granger more than Ron Weasley did. 

The vicar, a friendly and grandfatherly-like man, smiled warmly at the couple as he opened his Bible, and the ever-famous wedding introduction began. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. . ." 

But Ron found that he was only half-listening. The only thing in the world that mattered to him right now was Hermione. . .his best friend, the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember. . . 

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me, alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart****_

_****_

_****_The vicar's next words came floating into Ron's ears, snapping him back to reality as he realized they had reached the most important part of the ceremony. 

"And now, Hermione and Ronald wish to express their vows." 

The couple turned to face each other now, and after quickly handing her bouquet over to Ginny - her maid of honor - Hermione gently took hold of Ron's left hand, and held his wedding band in her right. Staring up at him, she softly began to speak. 

"Ronald Weasley. . . our lives have been an odyssey together. We've shared a deep relationship, full of laughs and love, and even danger. I have loved you since I was fourteen years old, and I promise to continue loving you, all the rest of my life." She finished this with tear-brimmed eyes and, grinning up at him, tenderly slipped the golden ring onto his finger. 

Now it was his turn. Slowly, carefully, he took hold of her left hand, pulled her wedding ring out of his pocket, and then proceeded to recite the vow that he had written for her. "Hermione Granger. . . when you walked into my life, I knew that I would never be the same again. And through the many years we have shared together, I fell in love with you. . .a love so strong that will remain everlasting, for the rest of my days." Ron gently put Hermione's ring onto her finger, and then clasped hands with her again, intertwining their fingers. 

The vicar reappeared at that moment, beaming broadly at the two of them. " 'What God has brought together, let no man put asunder.' By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." His eyes twinkled. "Ronald, you may now kiss the bride." 

They both looked at each other and laughed, and then Ron Weasley swept Hermione Weasley up into his arms, capturning her in the closest embrace possible, and the two of them kissed lovingly and deeply, as a husband and his wife. 

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Live is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you****_

_****_

_****_And as at last their kiss ended, Ron and Hermione were yet still surrounded by the applauding and cheering of their parents and families in the crowd; from behind them Ginny's and Harry's wide, overjoyed grins, and as Ron wrapped an arm adoringly around his new wife's waist as they started up the aisle together, followed closely by Harry and Ginny, Ron felt at last it was like a new beginning to a wonderful new life together, like entering a new world. 

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you****_

_****_

_****_*** 

**el fin**

****

****

**__**

**__**

****

****

****


End file.
